


What Has He Got That I Don't?

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Molly Hooper, Arguing, F/M, First argument, Happy Ending, Ignored Sherlock, Jealous Sherlock, Molly Thinks Khan Is Attractive, Movie Night, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlock Makes Mistakes, Sherlock-centric, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock thinks he has a handle on his relationship with Molly.Until movie night and "Star Trek Into Darkness."Then jealousy rears its ugly little head.





	What Has He Got That I Don't?

**Author's Note:**

> Ages ago **sobeautifullyobsessed** asked for fic about Sherlock jealous of Khan fic, and I wrote one fic that was Khanolly, but she suggested " _Sherlock is very **irritated** (meaning **jealous** ) that Molly finds Khan so damnably attractive_" which I thought was perfect for Day 5 of Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2017. It's not much of an argument but it _is_ a first argument.

Things had been going surprisingly well between him and Molly, he had to admit. He hadn’t had much experience with actual relationships, given that he’d been half-arsing with Janine and what he and Irene had was in no way whatsoever typical of any relationship he’d ever heard of, so it was a pleasant surprise to have gone three months into this endeavour with Molly and have only had minor disagreements. He felt he had a pretty good grip on how to handle himself and really, he was quite proud.

He should have _known_ that pride would trip him up in the end.

It all started innocently enough. Baker Street was more or back to its original state but as he had spent most of the time it had been being renovated at Molly’s flat he ended up spending quite a bit of time there even now. It hadn’t helped that he had familiarity with it as his bolthole, either, and it meant it was a place he felt safe. The destruction of Baker Street had lent a vague feeling of danger there at times, and when it did he found himself suggesting a return to her flat no matter what activity they were engaged in or how deeply they were engaged in it. She generally seemed to be accommodating, however, and tonight had been no exception. Dinner had been had at Baker Street but the sense of unease had crept in that he could shake so movie night had changed over to her flat.

Which meant they were viewing from her selection of films and not John’s, something which was rather like a game of Russian roulette for him. For the most part, they were decent, if predictable, but some were just...not even close to his taste, and those were usually the ones he made sure she was too preoccupied to pay attention to. And tonight she decided to do a marathon of the new Star Trek trilogy, and he had the feeling his hands and mouth would be quite busy.

However, _tonight_ , unlike most, she scarcely seemed to notice him. _Especially_ once the second movie started, and he saw his doppelganger emerge on the screen.

He could read her reactions well. She found this... _Jonathan Harrison_ to be quite attractive. Enough so that when she had the object of her years-long infatuation, her _actual boyfriend_ , his _DAMN NEAR IDENTICAL TWIN_ on the sofa trying to work his way into her knickers she _ignored_ said boyfriend for the fictional version. And then. Then! To add insult to injury, he turned out to be the villain of the piece.

Was that what she was really attracted to? That could explain Moriarty. That wouldn’t explain him; after all, he’d been stripped of the notion that he was a high-function sociopath by this point.

Maybe that was what she wanted after all.

He pulled away from her completely by the time the insipid captain was giving the speech, crossing his arms and leaning against the arm of the sofa, looking away. It took her a moment to notice. “Sherlock?”

“If I’d known you really wanted a sociopath, I’d go back to acting like one,” he said in a huff.

“I...you mean because I like Khan?” she asked.

“Well, you and Moriarty--”

“You continue that sentence and I’ll boot you out,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him. He swallowed the rest of what he was going to say. “I mostly just like Khan because he’s a rather more muscular version of you. Personally, I think he’s an arsehole. I just like the muscles and the very tight clothing he wears. But if you’re going to be an arse about it--”

He moved back to her side of the sofa, looking at her closely. “So it has nothing to do with his attitude?”

She glared. “No. He’s a manipulative bastard, just like the knobhead you mentioned.”

“Or his voice?” he asked.

“Yours is better because you’re not trying to con me into doing things I shouldn’t do,” she said.

“Of course I do that. I try and get you to do very naughty things quite often,” he said, moving his head towards her ear. “And you usually do.”

Despite her irritation, she grinned. “I suppose.”

“So if I wear tighter shirts and tighter trousers, that would please you?” he asked, beginning to press his body into hers.

She ran her fingers along the waistband of his trousers. “Or you could wear nothing at all,” she said before catching the lower part of his earlobe in her teeth. When she moved her hand lower, there was definitely a bulge there that hadn’t been there before. “I think you should remind me how muscular you are. Carry me to the bedroom?”

“Very well,” he said, pulling away. This had had the potential to be far worse, he realized. Merely a blip and not a blow-up. But oh, maybe he should reconsider just how thoroughly down pat he had this relationship...thing, because he had the feeling there was a lot more to learn than he had initially thought.


End file.
